Overboard
by The Jackal's Vixen
Summary: Jason has to keep Elizabeth Webber alive. First out of loyalty to Sonny then out of loyalty to the woman herself. But what happens when the man who ordered him to protect her becomes the danger to her life? Just how far is he willing to go to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is what I get for being awake at two in the morning, not wanting to mess up my other stories, and having a muse that won't shut up. Hope you enjoy this regardless. Later!**

* * *

><p>Waking up to the roaring sound of his alarm, Jason Morgan pulls himself out of bed, groaning at the raging hangover that has plagued his mind. Last night had been the worst night thus far, the strongest alcohol still coursing through his veins as he stood up and stretched his aching muscles. It was only then did he realize he wasn't alone. Glancing over his shoulder at his bed, Jason finds a string of curse words escaping his lips at who he sees on his bed. Why did he have to wake up to her every time he got blind drunk?<p>

Walking out of his room, down the stairs, and over to his front door, Jason pulls it open, signalling for the guards in the hall to walk into the penthouse. He had work to do and he couldn't deal with the nagging brunette before then. Especially with the raging hangover that he'll be battling for the rest of the day.

"I don't care what you have to do." Jason grumbled, scratching the fuzz on his cheeks, realizing its time to shave. "Just get her out of here."

As the guards went to wake up the brunette, Jason locked himself in his bathroom, he had to get ready for the meeting with Sonny. His boss has started to go a little on the impulsive side and, as always, Jason had to be the voice of reason. Which explained his need to get blind drunk the previous night and landing in bed with that damn brunette. The woman has found her way into his bed countless times and he still has yet to learn her name. Or rather, he still has yet to remember her damn name in the light of day.

He could hear the shouts from just outside the door and Jason realized just why he never had people stay over in his penthouse. He never wanted to deal with the morning after crap. He's not settling down and he's certain that he's told that damn brunette profusely that he wasn't going to just settle down. A man in his position, there was no room for love and women. Sure, a little romp session, but nothing more. Between the blonde that has always been so sweet and challenges him in bed, Courtney was her name, or at least there's a fifty-fifty chance that's her name. She's a regular ten in bed.

Then there's the brunette, lord only knows what's her name, he couldn't guess even if he cared to try. Sometimes Jason wonders why he can't wake up to the blonde. At least she knows that Jason's not the settling down type and just takes what she can get. Which, in all honesty, isn't much.

There's another blonde that happens to fall into his bed from time to time, Carly, now she's a little something something too. That woman can make Jason swear in all kinds of languages as they have the rawest type of sex. She's the total package for someone in Jason's line of work. She shows up, rocks his world, and walks out. No sappy letters, no whiny, bitching and moaning. Just sex. More sex. And even more sex.

Certain that the brunette was gone, Jason exits his bath, freshly shaven and ready to face another hectic day as Sonny Corinthos's head enforcer. His hair is a little grown out than he's used to, but decides he still has a few months before he has to cut it.

There's a strange feeling in the air, but Jason ignores it. There was just too much to do to think about the feeling in the air. Walking into his boss's penthouse, Jason finds him pacing back and forth, talking to someone on the phone. From the look on his face and the posture of his body, whoever Sonny is talking to, it has to be someone of importance. Whatever was being discussed, Jason knew he would have to be brought into the situation. He could just tell by the look on his boss's face.

"No. I will handle her protection detail." Sonny promised one of his oldest friends. "Don't worry. You just send her our way and we will protect your daughter with the full force of my organization."

Ending the call, Sonny walked over to his most trusted enforcer. Things have been starting to get truly complicated with the situation and he was going to need Jason's help to make sure that the daughter of his best friend doesn't get killed in the process.

Jason stands in alert, waiting for Sonny to gather his thoughts and tell him what was needed from him. It was obvious that the problems they were having with the suppliers wasn't what had his boss so conflicted in that moment. What he didn't know was how deep Jason would be dragged into this latest situation.

"Do you remember Jeff Webber?" Sonny asks, pouring himself a drink, needing it desperately.

"He saved your life once." Jason says for Sonny's benefit. Sonny hates when Jason doesn't speak. "What about him?"

"His daughter has been dragged into a situation not of her own creating." Sonny explains, walking back to stand in front of Jason. "He needs us to protect her while the situation is being dealt with."

"You want me to babysit some brat?" Jason blurted out, unable to believe that he had to watch out for some kid.

"In a word...yes." Sonny walked over to get the file that he had Stan compile on one Elizabeth Webber. "This is all you should know about her. I'm trusting you to keep her alive."

"For how long?" Jason dared to ask, every part of him hating this.

"Indefinitely." Sonny knew that his enforcer hated this, but had to keep a promise to an old friend. "She's being brought over as we speak and she'll move in with you."

Jason seriously wished he could drown in alcohol right now. Not only was he responsible for some brat, but now he had to share his living space with her. What else could possibly happen to screw up his life right now? Wasn't it bad enough that he had to wake up to that damn brunette, who he still couldn't recall her damn name, why did the shit just have to keep piling up?

Snatching the file, Jason trudged back to his penthouse, knowing that until this situation was handled, his only assignment is this bratty kid.

"Kill me now." Jason grumbled, walking into his penthouse and kicking the door shut. "Anything to get me out of this."

Elizabeth Webber didn't know what was happening. Her father explained to her that she would have to live with Sonny Corinthos's head enforcer until the situation was handled, but she didn't know what that meant. When would the situation be handled? How long would she have to live with some guy she has never met before? Nothing was making sense and she was starting to go insane with all the questions that was running through her head.

She's twenty-one years old and so far nothing's like she thought it would be. She's a nurse and she's has friends, but she at least hoped to be in love by now. To find someone to spend her life with and pursue her dreams with, but nothing. Now she's in an unmarked car, heading to Harborview Towers, which is pretty much a fortress, to stay with some guy she's never met before. A trained killer who probably doesn't even want her there in the first place.

"Everything okay Ms. Webber?" Johnny, the guard driving, questioned, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Sure." Elizabeth stared out her window. "I'm only moving in with a guy I've never met before...what could possibly go wrong?"

Jason went over the file a couple times, seriously hating that there wasn't any pictures or even an age on the brat he's supposed to watch over. If she's younger than fourteen, Jason will seriously strangle his boss for straddling him with this assignment. A knock at the door had Jason looking at it as the guard stuck his head in.

"They're on their way up." Marco informed, noting the frustrated look on Jason's face. "Try not to kill the girl."

"Just send her when she gets her." Jason snapped, slapping the file shut.

Walking into the building, Elizabeth already felt like she was in prison. Guards around every corner. Each with at least two guns or more. Making her way into the elevator, two guards carrying her things, Elizabeth wondered what this Jason Morgan guy will be like. Will he be like what her best friend Lucky Spencer described or will he be like what Robin Scorpio described? As the bell dinged, signalling the opening of the elevator doors, Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her skin.

She's guided to stand outside the door of the place she'll be living and she was already as nervous as she could possibly be. For all she knows, this Jason Morgan guy, he just might want to lock her up in her room and be done with her. Who wants to follow a woman around all day anyway? The door is opened for her by one of the guards and in that moment she's frozen.

She has seen Jason Morgan's mug shot on the television, but this man that stood before her, he looked more like a god. The pictures on the news did him no justice. He was a six foot, masculine, hunk of hotness and all man.

Jason froze too. He had been expecting a brat, a little runt of a child, but not this feminine beauty that stood before him. She was mature in all the right places and those lips can have any man on his knees, willing to do her bidding. If he was the kind of guy to settle down, she'd definitely be the kind of girl to do it for. Shaking that thought out of his head abruptly, Jason waved the men away, glaring at them to leave and close the door.

Elizabeth felt herself blush under his powerful gaze, but she didn't back down.

"I'm Jason Morgan." Jason finally spoke, holding out his hand.

"Elizabeth Webber." she shook his hand carefully before dropping her hand.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Let me know what you think.**

***Might delete this in the light of day***

**Till next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth Webber grew up in a harsh world with even harsher realities, but she never once let it go to her heart. Her mind had been clouded through all the years of her life, but her heart stayed open, searching for something real. She wanted more for herself. More than a meaningless marriage. More than tolerating the person she's with and surviving instead of living.

All her life she has known only of broken dreams and wasted chances. She grew up with a mother that neither wanted nor cared for her. A father that was too busy protecting their family to be a real parental figure in her, or his other children's, life.

A sister that was practically a saint, gaining all their mother's affections. And a brother who was too busy trying to live his own life to give much consideration to his sister. Always cast into the shadows, she wanted something more. A reason to wake up every morning.

Elizabeth wants to live. To really live. Heart pounding, adrenaline rushing through her veins, living every single day to the fullest. She was tired of playing it safe and never getting anywhere. She wanted a life like her best friend, Johnny O'Brien. Now that was a life. Living by his own rules. Not answering to anyone but himself and the open road. If only she could be like him, everything in her life would be great. No consideration to rules that tied people down. Just living and staying alive.

But once again her life wasn't hers to live it. Once again her father has made a deal with the wrong people and now her life was on the line. Ergo her need to have a man like Jason Morgan protecting her. She was sure that a man like him didn't have much baggage to speak of. Not like her. She had so much luggage that it would probably take a two jumbo planes to carry the weight of it. Which might explain the reason why no decent man has ever asked her out.

That and she had really intimidating friends. Between Johnny O'Brien, one of Sonny's hired guns, and Zander Smith, one of her father's guards, Elizabeth was practically a huge risk, no sane man wanted to take. Lucky Spencer tried to ask her out once, but that didn't go anywhere. They ended up being best friends and accepting that their relationship will always remain in the friend zone.

Subtly glancing over her shoulder, Elizabeth spotted the man that is responsible for keeping her alive. Jason Morgan. Talk about intimidating. So far, anyone that has walked down the hallway, where he stood, has given him a wide berth. It was like they all feared him, not that they didn't have just cause for that, but she couldn't see it.

It was funny when she thought about it because, although she should fear him, she felt anything but afraid. Contrary to his stone cold appearance, Jason is a rather considerate person, even though he didn't want people to see it.

Standing in her spot behind the nurses' station, Elizabeth's mind travelled back to the night before. The guards were tasked with bringing her things up to her room where she was staying while Elizabeth sat on the couch and waiting for the food to arrive. Jason, on the other hand, walked next door to have a word with his boss. She still doesn't know what that was about, but she didn't give it much thought. It wasn't until later that night that she caught of glimpse of the considerate side of Jason.

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_

_**It was late into the night and, for the life of her, she couldn't get her mind to shut off long enough to get to sleep. With all the changes that has become her life, Elizabeth's mind was on overdrive and she just couldn't get to sleep.**_

_**On either Friday or Saturday it wouldn't be such a bad thing, but she had to work in the morning. Its the only part of her life she still has control over so she had to be alert enough to work. As a surgical nurse, its possible that she'll be called into surgery on a moment's notice and it wouldn't do anyone any good if she's half asleep.**_

_**Pulling herself out of bed, Elizabeth grabs her robe and walks downstairs, she needs to drink something to turn her mind off. The place was so unfamiliar to her and she had to fight off the chills that threatened to swallow her whole. Walking as softly as she could, Elizabeth makes it to the last step and walks in the direction of the kitchen. Using the stairs's railing as a guide, not wanting to turn on the lights, Elizabeth finds the wet bar. She thinks about it for a moment before shaking her head and continuing until she gets to the kitchen door.**_

_**Searching the fridge for something that will both calm her nerves and help her to shut her mind off, Elizabeth found a gallon of milk. That just might do the trick, hopefully. Closing the door, Elizabeth walks over to get a glass and pour herself a cup, putting it in the microwave once she filled it up. Warm milk was her grandmother's remedy whenever Elizabeth stayed there and wasn't sleeping well. **_

_**The place was so quiet that all you could hear was the soft humming of the microwave as it heated up the milk. Her mind lost in thoughts of what tomorrow would be like for her at work, Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the ding. Shaking it off, she took the cup out carefully and made her way back into the living room after putting the milk back in the fridge.**_

_**"Can't sleep?" a voice spoke, nearly causing her to drop the glass of milk. **_

_**"No." Elizabeth admitted, shielding her eyes when the lights came on. "I'm sorry. I helped myself to some milk...I hope you don't mind."**_

_**"Don't apologize." Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "You can help yourself to anything in this penthouse. Until this thing is resolved, this is your home too."**_

_**"Right." Elizabeth slowly walked past him, making her way to the couch to sit down. "That must be a hard pill to swallow. Obviously this place isn't meant to house a woman."**_

_**"Sharing my home isn't something I like to do." Jason admitted, walking over to sit on the club chair. "But I'm not the kind of person to turn away someone who needs help."**_

_**"Gee, thanks." Elizabeth looked down at her drink, blowing it before taking a slow gulp of milk. "You don't have to stay up with me. I'd hate to mess with your sleep as well."**_

_**"Look, do I want you here? No." Jason continued when she looked at him. "But you are and, until its safe for you to leave, this is your home. You can do or say whatever you want. I'm not the type to get offended."**_

_**"Okay." Elizabeth smiled slightly, watching as he picked up a guidebook. "I'll keep that in mind."**_

**_He gave her a single nod before settling in with his guidebook to Istanbul. Jason stayed up with her until she was finally ready to fall asleep. Elizabeth appreciated that and, she found that even though he was bluntly honest with her, she appreciated it._**

**_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_**

In that little gesture, Elizabeth realized that there was more to this stone cold mob enforcer than met the eye. He wasn't much of a talker, which, in his profession, wasn't exactly a bad thing. Unlike most people, there weren't any emotions playing through his eyes either. She doubts that she could even tell if he was lying to her because he always had this calm expression on his face.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was a terrible liar. She couldn't lie to save her own life. Which a lot of people found refreshing because no matter what, the truth just finds its way out of her mouth. Laughing at that thought, realizing just how different she and her new protector are, Elizabeth picked up the file to write in the information that the doctor left on sticky notes. One thing she hated about being a nurse was trying to understand the handwriting of doctors. Was it so hard to write legibly? Seriously, it was like they're kindergartners.

"Earth to Nurse Webber." a voice spoke teasingly from in front of her.

Looking up, Elizabeth found her best friend Johnny O'Brien in front of her. Quickly walking out from behind the counter, she was encircled in his arms and spun in a circle. It has been a few months since she has seen him. Last she heard he was taking a trip for Sonny.

"I'm so glad you're still alive." she repeated her sentiment that always escaped her lips when he came around. "You okay? Nothing broken right?"

"I'm fine." Johnny assured, setting her down on her feet. "So fill me in. Why's Morgan standing guard for you?"

"My dad." she says simply, knowing he'll understand.

"Ah." Johnny shook his head. Sometimes he wanted to just pound her father's face in for his stupidity. "Look, I gotta handle something for Sonny, but I'll check you later okay?"

"Okay." Elizabeth smiled brightly. "You gonna be in town for long?"

"If things go as planned, I'll be here for about a month." Johnny admitted, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I'll call you."

With that Johnny walked off while Elizabeth took her stand behind the counter. Both were completely oblivious to Jason's watchful eye. Is spite of himself, Jason wondered just what kind of relationship transpires between the guard and his new charge. He didn't particularly care for her love life, but he didn't want to have to hear them getting it on in his penthouse if they had a sexual relationship. The last thing he needed was to stay awake because one of Sonny's guards is screwing his new charge.

As he watched his new charge, Jason thought back to the night before. He had been asleep in his room when he heard the sound of her door opening and closing. In spite of his need to sleep, Jason sat up waiting for the sound of her feet on the steps that would signal her return to her room, but after a while and they still didn't come, he got up and walked downstairs. He caught her coming out of the kitchen with what smelled like warm milk.

What happened next had been a first for him. He never stayed up with a woman before without having sex with her. If Jason was up at that hour of the night, he was either having sex or killing someone, but never just keeping a woman company while she waited to fall asleep. It had been a first and he found that he didn't mind it. Had it been that other brunette, Jason was sure he'd be pulling out his hair and begging someone to put him out of his misery.

He had made the mistake of meeting with the woman for coffee and that had been the last time he ever made that mistake. God she was just the most annoying person he has ever met and even after that coffee, he still can't remember her damn name. Pushing that brunette out of his head and focusing on the new one in his life, Jason watched her carefully. The way she moved around, checking charts and handing them off to doctors and nurses alike, he found that she had a sense of calm in her movement.

The other nurses looked like they were stressing out and reaching the ends of their patience with the doctors, but not her. She simply did as they asked and continued with her things, even with the obnoxious doctors, those of which he wanted to pound their faces in and teach them how to speak to her. It was strange because he never felt so protective over a woman before. Other than his grandmother Lila and his sister Emily, Jason wasn't protective over any woman. While it was confusing, he accepted it for what it was, a man's instinct to protect the weak.

"Nurse Webber." Epiphany, her boss, spoke to her. "There's the patient in room 211B needs a basic examination for a kidney transplant."

"I'm on it." Elizabeth took the file from her, walking out from behind the desk.

She didn't have to look at Jason to know that he was following at a safe distance. Most women would be freaked out or nervous by a man like Jason following them around, but not her. If anything, Elizabeth felt safe, knowing that at any given moment, Jason will be ready to save her from anything and everything. With that sense of security, Elizabeth continues down the hall to the patient's room, catching a glimpse of Jason before she closes the door. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have a man protect her after all.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't really planning on keeping this going, but by popular demand, here's another chapter.**

**Hope you liked the update.**

**Till next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

Jason was just about ready to pull all his hair out, stab his eyes in, and shoot himself in the head. Nothing was worse than listening to this annoying brunette going on and on about spending time together. Jason could have sworn he told the damn guards to keep her out. Why couldn't they follow the simplest of orders? Running his fingers through his hair, Jason wondered if this woman would ever get a clue or a brain. She's was hot as hell, but looks only got you so far. Now if she knew how to shut up and accept things as they are, then he'd probably be okay with hanging out with her when he's not blind drunk.

"Excuse me." Elizabeth says softly, walking down the stairs. "Just passing through."

"Who is she?" the brunette said accusingly, pointing at Elizabeth. "Are you sleeping with her?"

"What?" Jason blurts out, seriously getting closer to the point of strangling the woman. "How is that any of your business?"

"Are you?" she countered sternly. "Are you sleeping with him?"

Elizabeth looked between Jason and the woman, a little taken aback by the accusation. She had no idea what was going on or what she should say. Instead of saying something stupid, she looked at Jason for some kind of direction on what to say.

"Hello?" the woman nearly shouted. "Are you sleeping with him or not?"

"Don't answer that." Jason says through gritted teeth. "Just go."

Accepting that as her out, Elizabeth continued onto the kitchen. She wasn't sure what that was all about, but she was smart enough to know when to keep her mouth shut. It was strange because he didn't look like the one woman kind of guy, but the woman seemed to expect him to be devoted to her. Maybe Elizabeth read him wrong, but she really doubts that Jason is the kind of guy to settle down long enough to fall in love with anyone.

"Just answer the question!" the woman said angrily. "Are you sleeping with her?"

"What if I am?" Jason challenges. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I can't believe you!" she stares at him sternly. "You said you loved me!"

"When the hell did I ever say that?" Jason eyes her intently. "I think I'd remember saying that and I'd never let those words pass my lips."

"You told me you loved me the last time we were together."

"No, hell no!" Jason snaps. "I could be on the brink of death and I'd never let the words I love you pass my lips."

"You are so unbelievable!" she stomps her way to the door, pulling it open and slamming it shut behind her.

As he stands there, he could feel the raging headache set in. Why couldn't it be any other woman to find her way into his bed when he's blind drunk? Jason started to curse himself in every language he knew as he sat down on the couch. What the hell was he thinking when he first slept with that brunette?

"I need a drink." Jason groans, rubbing his temples.

"I can go for that." Elizabeth admits, walking over to him. "Can we?"

"Can we what?" Jason eyes her curiously.

"Go out for a drink." Elizabeth says like its obvious. "Can we?"

"You drink?" Jason looked at her like she sprouted another head.

"I bet I can hold my liquor better than you can." Elizabeth challenges. "Come on, I don't work tomorrow and I want to go to Jake's."

"Fine." Jason shrugs, humoring his charge. "You want to get changed or something?"

"Why? Do I not look okay?" Elizabeth glanced down at her outfit. "I think I look just fine."

"That's not...ugh, lets go." Jason stood up, grabbing his gun from the closet.

Elizabeth shrugged, following after him as he walked out of the penthouse. The ride to Jake's was done in silence, Jason couldn't help but wonder what this woman was about. At a first glance, she seemed like one of those women that spent hours getting ready, but she didn't whine about getting changed or needing to look better. She just went as she was, which wasn't anything bad, but even Carly had to dress up before she allowed him to take her anywhere. Even if it was only to Jake's.

"Hey pretty!" the bartender greeted Elizabeth. "Want your usual?"

"Please." Elizabeth smirked, shrugging out of her jacket before tossing it at the bartender. "They fresh?"

"Picked this morning." Coleman assures. "That the boyfriend?"

"Nope." Elizabeth shook her head, spotting Johnny. "I'll be over with John and Zander."

"You know the new owner?" Jason eyed her curiously.

"I get around." Elizabeth shrugs, walking up to the guys. "What's up fellas?"

Zander immediately picked her up, spinning her in a warm hug. "Damn girl, its been forever." Zander set her down. "How's it hanging?"

"Same." Elizabeth shrugs. "You guys know Jason, right?"

"Yeah, hey man." Johnny shakes hands with Jason. "Yo, Coleman! A round of beers!"

"Hey hot stuff." a female voice spoke from behind him. "How about a game?"

Jason turned to see Carly standing behind him. "What?" Jason eyes her curiously.

"Pool." Carly smirked. "You up for a game?"

"Can't." Jason shook his head. "I'm not..."

"Go ahead Jason." Elizabeth cuts him off. "I'm safe here. Just go relax."

"We'll watch out for her." Johnny assures. "She's safer here than anywhere else, trust me."

Jason reluctantly allows Carly to guide him over to the table. For the next hour or son, he watches Elizabeth as she downs shot after shot of tequila. Her laughter floats through the air as she tries to get the two men to take shots the way she takes them. Lick it, Slam it, Suck it, she calls it. She's said it loud enough that he couldn't help but hear it. Apparently the two men had no idea how to do it because she kept teasing them about doing it wrong. Personally, he thinks they mess up on purpose just to make her laugh at them.

"I didn't think she was your type." Carly comments, taking a swig of her beer.

"She's not." Jason states, bending over and taking his shot.

"Uh-huh." Carly smirks, watching as his misses his shot just as the girl laughs again. "I'd say she most definitely is your type...just not the type you're ready for."

"Just take your shot." Jason states, downing half his beer.

"No need to be so touchy." Carly chuckled, bending over and lining up her shot. "Not my fault the muffin face is getting to you."

Elizabeth was oblivious to Jason's watchful eyes as she downed shot after shot. Its been a while since she's just hung out and drank. She usually only likes to drink with Johnny and Zander, but sometimes she drinks at home while she's watching a good movie. It was good to hangout with the guys again, but the alcohol was starting to get to her. The buzz was evident in her mind as Zander pulled her up to dance. She didn't care if anyone was watching them or wondering what has gotten into her, she just wanted to have fun.

"Mm, I think I'm done." Elizabeth laughed softly, stopping Zander from dancing. "Thanks for the dance."

"Anytime beautiful." Zander smirked, kissing her forehead. "Maybe you should have the muscle take you home."

"I think you're right about that." Elizabeth shook her head. "See you later."

"You just stay put." Zander held her steady before turning to look at Jason. "Hey, Morgan! She's ready to head out."

Jason dropped the pool stick, ignoring Carly's smug smirk, and walked over to them. Grabbing Elizabeth's jacket from the table, he smoothly scooped her up into his arms and walked out of the bar. She tried to protest to him carrying her, but it had no affect on Jason at all. He carried her away from the bar and placed her in the car. He didn't want to acknowledge anything he was feeling or thinking at that point and he cursed Carly's insipid brand of conversation.

Getting her home, Jason put her to bed before sitting up in his living room and drowning in his own brand of liquor. This assignment couldn't be over fast enough. Only one week in that woman's presence and she was already inadvertently messing with his mind. After getting completely blind drunk, Jason stumbled his way up the stairs to his room to call it a night. He seriously needed to get laid and thanks to Carly's yammering, she wasn't the one to relieve that tension in him. There was no way he would allow that brunette back in his bed and Courtney, pretty sure that's her name, she's decided to settle down. Damn Carly. Damn that brunette. Damn Sonny for making him guard this woman. Damn Elizabeth for not being the little kid he had been expecting. Damn it all to hell.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thanks for the reviews!**

**I know I say that every time I update, but still...thanks! You're all awesome!**

**Hope you liked the update.**

**Till next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

The Nurses' Ball is the only time that Jason willingly puts on a tuxedo and sits amongst the rest of Port Charles society. He wasn't at all happy about having to be there this time though. It was a complete security risk for his charge and he really didn't want to have to kill anyone on that night of all nights.

Standing in front of his full length mirror in his bathroom, Jason felt like a fish out of water, so to speak. He really isn't the formal wear kind of guy, but tonight demanded it, so it is what it is. Checking the time, Jason walked out of his bathroom to Elizabeth's bedroom door.

"You ready yet?" he calls out after knocking three times. "We need to leave soon."

"I'm almost done!" she shouts through the door. "Give me five minutes!"

"You've got ten." he states before walking downstairs to the living room and pulling open the door. "Everything set at the hotel?"

"The men are in place and we have three SUVs circling the place doing perimeter check." the young guard, Vince, informed. "They all know the orders come from you tonight."

"Good. Go make sure the limo is double checked for bombs." Jason orders. "I don't want anything going wrong tonight!"

"Yes, sir." Vince walks off as Jason shuts the door.

Jason wished that they could just stay in. They've been doing pretty well for the last two weeks. They don't get in each other's hair, she doesn't run her mouth and he doesn't ask her any questions when she's straight up pissed off. Which actually happened a couple times, not that he even understood what the hell she was mad about or who she was mad at. He let her rant for a good hour before watching her walk up to her bedroom. It kind of worked for them.

"I'm ready." Elizabeth says as she walks down the steps. "You look good."

"You look..." Jason looks her over, the dress flowing so delicately over her body, hugging parts of her he didn't think were that developed.

"I look...what?" Elizabeth questions, walking over to stand in front of him.

"Beautiful." Jason manages to get out before handing Elizabeth her coat. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiles slightly, noting that he was clearly affected by her dress, which meant that other guys would be too. "Ready when you are."

"Okay." Jason double checks his gun at the small of his back before walking to the door and pulling it open for her.

Once Elizabeth walks past him, Jason knows its going to be a long night. He hasn't slept with a woman in two fucking weeks. That is like forever in Jason's time. He has never gone this long without having sex and it was seriously messing with his head. He may have random sex with a few women, but he always makes sure that he knows them. Well, after the stupid brunette, Jason only stuck to the two blondes. Of course, occasionally getting too blind drunk to say no to the brunette, but unfortunately since Elizabeth has been there, he hasn't been able to get blind drunk anywhere but the penthouse.

This woman is messing with his sex life and not even meaning to. It would be a different story if she were aware of messing with his sex life, it wouldn't be as frustrating, but she doesn't even seem to notice the affect she has on him. Opening her door for her, Jason curses Sonny once more before getting into the limo. This is definitely going to be a long night.

"So, you go to this every year?" Elizabeth questions, making it hard for him to not look at her.

"Yeah." Jason states. "Its important to me and Sonny."

"Its a worthy cause." Elizabeth agrees. "I had a friend that died of AIDS. I've always admired functions like this."

"My ex-girlfriend is HIV positive." Jason finds himself admitting. "I go for her."

"Jason Morgan in a committed relationship." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "That would have been a sight to see."

"I was young." Jason says plainly. "Not a mistake I'll make again."

"I just meant, it must have been nice." Elizabeth explains, seeing him physically tense up. "I've never been in a real relationship before."

"I find that hard to believe." Jason eyes her intently.

"Yeah, well, believe it." Elizabeth sighs, smoothing out her dress over her thighs. "With a dad like mine...suffice to say that men aren't lining up down the block to ask me out."

"What about Johnny?" Jason can't help the venom in his words. "Or Zander?"

"I'd die before I ever dated either of them." Elizabeth laughed at his expression. "They're like brothers to me...I'd sooner date Sonny before I dated them."

"You want to date Sonny?"

"Ew, no!" Elizabeth sighed. "Its an expression. Sonny's the last man on earth I'd ever date, so I'd sooner date him than date either of them. You get it?"

"Got it." Jason shook his head.

Thankful for the limo arriving at the hotel, Jason got down and helped Elizabeth out before they made their way into the building. He was seriously looking forward to the light dimming and for conversation to be at a minimum. He didn't think he'd be able to handle anymore conversation at the moment.

Once they got inside, Jason guided her over to Sonny's table where they'd be sitting for the night. Greetings were made and Sonny's current girlfriend, Brenda, took a seat beside him while Jason and Elizabeth sat on the other side of the table. He didn't really want her sitting with him, but he didn't want her talking to Brenda either. The woman would seriously poke and prod into a relationship that wasn't even a relationship. No. Its safer to keep the woman apart.

"Wanna dance?" Elizabeth asked Jason, even though she knew the answer.

"I don't dance." Jason says plainly.

"Just once?" Elizabeth says coaxingly.

"No." Jason states, not wanting to be talked into holding her in his arms.

"Fine." Elizabeth stands up. "I'll just find someone that will dance with me."

"I can go for a spin on the dance floor." a voice speaks from behind her, Elizabeth turns to smile at the man. "Shall we?"

"Nikolas." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'd love to."

Jason watches as Elizabeth walks onto the dance floor with the one she calls Nikolas and he hates that he hates it. Gripping the glass in his hand, Jason watches as the man encircles Elizabeth in his arms as if it was the most natural thing in the world, Elizabeth doing the same. He wondered what they are to each other and he curses himself for caring either way.

"Someone looks agitated." Carly comments, standing beside him. "Dare I say, jealous?"

"I don't do jealousy." Jason states, downing his drink.

"Sure you don't." Carly laughs mockingly. "This, right here, is the whole reason I stopped falling into your bed. You are so whipped and you don't even know it."

"Shut up!" Jason groans, standing up. "I'm not jealous and I'm not whipped."

"Methinks the man doth protest too much." Carly said teasingly. "Just go and dance with her if that's what you want."

"Do you ever shut up?" Jason glares at her.

"Oh, grow a pair and man up." Carly smirks, kissing his cheek before walking away.

Jason turns to look at Elizabeth, who was completely nestled into the man, and against his better judgement, Jason walks over to them. He hates this feeling, going on impulse when it comes to a woman, it always lead to bad things. Really bad, extremely painful things and he hated himself for falling into it again.

"Jason?" Elizabeth stops dancing with Nikolas to look at him. "Something wrong?"

"You wanted to dance." Jason states. "Lets dance."

"But you said..." Elizabeth looked at him confused.

"You want to dance or not?" Jason asks, wanting to kick himself in the ass for walking over there.

"Sure." Elizabeth turns to Nikolas. "Thanks for the dance."

"Anytime." Nikolas leans over, much to Jason's dismay, and kisses Elizabeth's cheek. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiles before turning to Jason. "I thought you don't dance."

"I don't." Jason says, pulling her into his arms. "But apparently, I've lost my mind."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh softly as another slow song came on. Settling in against him, Elizabeth lays her head against his chest. She hated to admit that she actually liked being in his arms. She hardly lets herself look at him because she knows that she'll want more. Hell, what woman wouldn't want to be with him? He's a freaking god amongst men. The problem was that he's not the relationship type and she is. Not that she's ever been in one, but she'll just overlook that.

"For a guy that doesn't dance, you're really good at it." Elizabeth comments, listening to the sound of his heart beating.

"I didn't say I couldn't dance." Jason says simply. "I just prefer not to."

"I get it." Elizabeth closes her eyes. "For a guy that hates commitment, dancing's just a little too intimate."

"Something like that." Jason concedes. "Its not helping you any, unless you want men to be intimidated to talk to you."

"Lets be for real." Elizabeth pulls away to look at him. "With you guarding me, no man will have the balls to walk up to me and ask me out."

"What about that guy you were dancing with?" Jason counters. "He asked you to dance. I'm sure he wouldn't mind going out with you."

"Who? Nikolas?" Elizabeth shakes her head. "We're just friends. I don't see him that way."

"For a girl that wants a boyfriend, you're really picky." Jason comments, eyeing her intently.

"The whole point of dating is finding someone to spend your life with." Elizabeth shrugs. "What's the point in dating them if you know they're not the one?"

"Okay." Jason smiles slightly. "You're right."

"Good." Elizabeth laughs softly, laying her head against his chest. "I'm glad you know that."

"Don't get used to it." Jason says, unknowingly stroking the small of her back with his thumbs.

"Sure." Elizabeth laughs softly, acting like it wasn't bothering her, even though it totally was.

The song came to an end and they took their seats at their table for the performances to begin. Jason was acutely aware of her beside him, but he forced himself to ignore her presence there. He focused on the weird people dancing and singing on stage. He didn't get it, but he still found them amusing. Once he was sure that she wasn't getting up and going anywhere, Jason walked over to the bar to get a couple drinks. Bad idea, though, because he was immediately cornered by the brunette.

"So what?" she questions, clearly buzzed if not drunk. "Now you're the dating type? What the hell?"

"Go sober up somewhere." Jason states, understanding why he had to be blind drunk to find her attractive.

"Don't patronize me!" she exclaims. "I'm not some bimbo that you can treat like trash and get away with it."

"Look..." damn it, what the hell's her name?

"Sam!" she nearly shouts. "Damn it! My name's Sam!"

"Look, Sam." Jason couldn't help but feel a little weird that he screwed a woman with a guy's name. "I told you how it is, you chose to read too much into it."

"You're so pathetic." Sam states. "What do you see in that little twig anyway? She's not even a real woman! She's so petite and almost boyish."

"That's enough!" Jason snaps. "Say what you want about me. You leave her alone!"

"You're seriously defending her?" Sam scoffed, completely disgusted at this point. "Maybe you're into the inexperienced wenches."

"Jason?" Elizabeth walks up to them. "Sonny wants a word with you."

"I'll be right there." Jason states, glaring at Sam. "I told you not to get up."

"I know, but he asked me to find you." Elizabeth explains. "Is everything okay?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sam spat.

"Sam!" Jason states. "I said, enough!"

"You know what, forget it!" Sam crosses her arms over her chest. "I don't believe you two are together. I thought you were, but now I don't!"

"Whether we are or we're not...it has nothing to do with you." Jason states, his voice deadly. "Walk away...now!"

"No." Sam challenges. "I won't walk away until you prove you're together."

"You want proof?" Elizabeth was seriously sick of this woman. "Here's your proof!"

Elizabeth pushed Sam to the side, walking right up against Jason, wrapping his arms around her before claiming his lips. Jason was completely shocked by her lips as they came crashing against his, but while his mind was complete shock, his body reacted immediately. His arms pulled her in close, his lips taking over the kiss, deepening it more and more. As he gave her a tight squeeze, he used her gasp to snake his tongue into her mouth. Elizabeth knew that she was the one that initiated the kiss, but this wasn't what she expected.

The kiss was making her knees weak that she'd probably be a pool on the floor if Jason wasn't propping her up. Sam, on the other hand, was completely fuming. She couldn't believe this. With a loud shriek, she stormed away, not that either of them noticed. Jason spun Elizabeth around to push her up against the bar. The kiss was just so intense that, if not for the need to breathe, neither would have pulled away. Jason brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear before helping her stand upright.

"That was..." Elizabeth wiped the side of her lip, catching her breath.

"Yeah." Jason agreed. "Lets get back to our table."

"Uh, sure." Elizabeth bit the corner of her lip, hoping her legs would work correctly as she took a step forward.

Once they got back to the table, Jason and Elizabeth had a different chemistry as they sat together. Jason wasn't ignoring her presence anymore, he accepted it while she would glance over her shoulder at him and smile slightly. He could even swear that she blushed. Though the kiss had been a complete shock to both of them, they found that they were actually comfortable with each other. He and Sonny talked for a moment before they focused on the entertainment. Jason was right though. It is going to be a long night. Just not in the way he thought. If the night continued this way, he's going to be blind drunk before he gets to bed tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!<strong>

**Unlike my other story, I Wanna Know You, things will not be easy for our couple. There will be the infamous push and pull, but it won't be like the kind on screen.**

**This push/pull, is the fun, amusing type. Mostly because Jason will be sexually frustrated.**

**Hope you liked the update. Rocker and I tried to think up the perfect first kiss and rubbing it in Sam's face seemed perfect, even if they're not really together.**

**Till next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

Its late into the night and Elizabeth was sitting up on the couch. Her father would be calling soon and she has really wanted to talk to him. She didn't know what was going on and if things were being dealt with. As much as she likes staying with Jason, she'd really like to just go home. What she wasn't aware of was Jason sitting on the stairs. He wanted so badly to drown in alcohol, but the night's events had him cautious. They were leaving the hotel when a drive-by shooter nearly took her out. Now he just wanted to watch her, to know for sure that nothing happened to her.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth said quickly, answering her phone.

"Its me." her father replied. "I heard about the drive-by."

"I'm okay." she assures, taking a deep breath. "Tell me you're safe too."

"Don't worry about me." he says simply. "Things are escalating a little over here. I don't know when I'll be able to call again."

"Daddy, why am I the only one being protected?" Elizabeth questions, curious about her siblings. "What about Steven and Sarah?"

"I wish I can tell you everything, but I can't." Jeff sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "Just know that they're safe and that Corinthos will keep you safe."

"I'm worried about you." Elizabeth admits, wishing he'd tell her something. "I can't lose you."

"You won't." he promises. "I have to go, but I'm glad you're okay."

"I love you." she says softly.

"I love you too, princess." Jeff says with a heavy heart. "Stay safe."

Ending the call, Elizabeth tossed her cellphone to the side before letting out a heavy sigh. In spite of herself, the tears started to fall as she hugged the small pillow to her chest. Jason watched as she let her tears fall without a care. He doubts that she knows he's there and he couldn't help but watch her cry. This is a side he hasn't seen before, in any woman. He never cared enough to be around during this part of their lives, when tears start, Jason's out.

He wasn't sure what had him standing up and walking over to her, but he did. Elizabeth looked up at him before turning away. She really didn't want him to see her cry, but he wasn't about to go anywhere. So, instead of bailing, like he'd normally do, Jason took her hand and pulled her up off the couch, encircling her in his arms. Elizabeth wasn't sure what he was doing or why he was doing it, but she didn't care. She clung to him as her tears fell. It wasn't every day that she was shot at and it kind of shook her up.

"Come on. Lets get you to bed." Jason says as she stops crying. "Its late."

"Sleep sounds good right now." Elizabeth admitted, pulling away from him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sure you'd rather have been shot instead of holding me while I cried." Elizabeth says simply. "Thanks for that."

Elizabeth walks away from Jason, leaving him a little conflicted. He wasn't ready to admit that he actually didn't mind holding her while she cried. He wasn't ready to admit that he felt the need to be the one who held her while she cried and let her hurt out. He sure as hell wasn't ready for the feeling that surged through him while he held her close. Trudging up the steps, Jason stripped out of his clothes once he was in his room and crawled into bed. In spite of his best efforts, the last image to enter his mind as he drifted off into a deep slumber was of the kiss he shared with Elizabeth.

In the early hours of the morning, Jason wakes up and immediately starts to workout. He had thought that, by morning, all thoughts of Elizabeth would be gone from his mind, but it was the exact opposite. Knowing she was just in the room next to his, suffice to say that it didn't help his sexual tension. From doing push-ups to sit-ups and chin-ups, Jason did his best to workout the sexual tension in his body.

Elizabeth was awoken by the sound of him moving around downstairs. Slipping into her robe, she walked out of her room and made it to the stairway where she stood frozen. The kiss she had initiated caused such a vivid dream that Elizabeth almost didn't want to wake up. Now, she is frozen to the spot, staring at a bare chested Jason, who's doing chin-ups. Her lips going dry, Elizabeth licks her lips to dampen them again. If the kiss wasn't bad enough, this image was sure to add to her vivid dreams.

"You okay?" Jason asks, landing on his feet as he released his grip.

"Huh? Wha?" Elizabeth shook her head, walking down the stairs. "Um, yeah...s-sure."

"You don't seem sure." Jason comments, grabbing the towel from where he slung it on the pool table.

"Uh, no, I'm fine." Elizabeth shook her head. "I just...uh, yeah. Breakfast."

Jason eyed her curiously as she walked off to the kitchen. Shaking his head, Jason shrugged it off before dropping and doing more push-ups. Seeing her set him back a good amount and he needed to work it out before he went to check on her. Elizabeth, on the other hand, used her time to cook breakfast. She wasn't the cooking type, but anything was better than going back and seeing him working out again. This situation just got a hell of a lot harder to bear.

"Everything okay in here?" Jason asks, having washed up and changed.

"Yeah." Elizabeth shakes her head, pouring a couple glasses of juice. "Hungry?"

"I can eat." Jason shrugs, carrying the plates of food while she carried the drinks.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth walked out into the living room and joined him on the couch. Jason, who's completely relaxed at this point, tests his theory and puts their plates close enough to where she'd have to sit right next to him. He knows that she's just as affected by him as he's affected by her, but one way to prove it is if she moves her plate.

Setting the drinks down, Elizabeth eyes him intently before picking up her plate and sitting a little further away from him. A hidden smirk appears on his face as he digs into his food. At least he wasn't the only one hot and bothered by their closeness. They eat in silence, neither really knowing what to say or even wanting to say anything. Saving them both from acknowledging anything, a knock sounded at the door and Johnny came walking through the door.

"Hey beautiful." Johnny greeted, closing the door behind him.

"That would be you." Jason says as he takes her plate and glass from her. "I can handle the dishes."

"Jason, wait." Elizabeth stops him. "I'm going into the kitchen anway...I'll do it."

Elizabeth takes the dishes from him before smiling at Johnny and walking off to the kitchen. Jason turned to see Johnny shrugging out of his jacket and granted him a nod before walking upstairs. Once he was out of sight, Johnny couldn't help but laugh. It was clear on the other man's face that he was affected by Elizabeth. When his friend came back out, Johnny pulled her into a warm embrace before kissing her cheek.

"So, I have work to handle, but I'm free tonight." Johnny says, getting to the point of why he's there. "How about we grab some drinks at Jake's?"

"Um, tonight?" Elizabeth mulls it over. "Sounds good."

"Great." Johnny smirked, plopping down on the couch. "Now how about a movie, huh?"

"You're going to willingly watch a movie?" Elizabeth laughed softly before plopping down beside him. "I'm not going to pass that up."

Jason watched as Johnny slung his arm across the back of the couch while Elizabeth nestled in beside him. A sudden urge to punch the man spread through him that Jason had to go back into his room where he kept his punching bag and started beating on it. The rational part of him told him that this was nothing. That she wasn't interested in Johnny that way, but it still didn't stop him from being completely angry. Not at the closeness of the two of them, but at the stupid feeling of wanting to be the one sitting with her.

It was completely insane because he hates watching movies. He doesn't see the point in it, all of it just gives him a headache, but that feeling was still there. By that night, Jason's body was completely getting back at him for working out so much. Elizabeth wasn't completely oblivious to his mood as they drove to the bar, but she didn't question it.

"Your usual, beautiful?" Coleman called out to her once she walked into the bar. "Fresh produce."

"Sure." Elizabeth smirked. "Send them my way."

"You got it." Coleman winked before gathering up her things.

"There she is!" Zander exclaimed, pulling her into a spinning hug. "You're seriously a sight for sore eyes."

"Rough day?" Elizabeth guessed, truly happy to be back with them again.

"More like rough week." Zander groaned, pulling out her chair for her. "Heard about your close call. You okay?"

"Still alive." Elizabeth shrugged, sitting down. "Take my mind off my life. What's up with you?"

"Where to start?" Zander joked. "Emily is seriously riding me about wanting to get married."

"Seriously?" Elizabeth accepted the stuff from Coleman, granting him a smile before returning her attention to Zander. "I thought you love her though."

"I do, I just don't know if marrying her is the best move right now." Zander sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "You know how things are."

"Right." Elizabeth shook her head before downing a shot. "Lets drink."

"Amen." Zander took the shot she held out and downed it.

Jason watched as Elizabeth downed shot after shot. The more she drank the more she was laughing and smiling. She was right though, she really could hold her liquor. He had given up all pretences of playing pool when she undid the tie of her hair and let her hair flow down her back.

"Still haven't slept with her?" came Carly's mocking voice from beside him. "Must be killing you."

"Not now, Carly." Jason barked, the muscle in his jaw twitching.

"Come on, just go kiss her already." Carly scoffed, watching as Johnny was laughing at Zander and Elizabeth dancing. "I'm sure she's already dreamt of screwing you."

"Enough!" Jason turned to look at her. "Its not like that with her."

"Oh, I know." Carly smirked. "But you want her...why not make it physical if you're not ready for anything more?"

"Carly, for the love of god, stay out of my life." Jason groaned, downing his beer.

"Look, from what I can see, you've got two choices." Carly crossed her arms over her chest. "One, wallow in your sexual tension or two, do something about it."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Don't even think about it, honey." Carly pushed his chest abruptly. "That ship has sailed. I'm a one man woman now."

"Since when?" Jason countered, arching his eyebrow.

"About the same time little miss muffin came into your life." Carly shrugged, loving the look on his face. "Like I said, man up and go after what you want."

"Kill me now." Jason groaned, taking the shot from her hand and downing it. "End it all."

"Sorry handsome." Carly shook her head. "That would do the whole world an horrific injustice."

"Jason?" Elizabeth made her presence known, causing them to look at her. "Wanna dance?"

"He'd love to." Carly took the pool stick from his grasp and pushed him to Elizabeth. "Later, Morgan."

Jason was so ready to strangle the blonde, but found himself being pulled over to the corner of the bar by the jukebox. Instead of fighting it and telling her that he didn't want to dance, Jason wrapped his arms around her as the song started playing. Elizabeth wasn't sure if he'd do it again, but was glad that he sucked it up long enough to dance with her.

"You're hating this, aren't you?" Elizabeth guessed, pulling away slightly to look him in the eyes.

"No." Jason shakes his head. "I've been through worse."

"Gee, thanks." Elizabeth laughed softly. "Zander will be back from the bathroom soon and then you can go back to your game."

"I don't mind dancing with you." Jason admits. "Okay?"

"Okay." Elizabeth laid her head against his chest. "If you say so."

Jason closed his eyes as they swayed to the music, really hating himself for what he was feeling in that moment. He could tell that the song was coming to an end and soon she'd be out of his arms. Opening his eyes, Jason spotted Zander returning from the bathroom and he didn't know what took him over, but before he knew it, he spun her around and pushed her up against the wall.

"Jason?" she manages to get out, his eyes stopping anything else that would come out.

Jason simply shook his head before claiming her lips with his. Elizabeth was taken by surprise when his lips came into contact with hers, but her body immediately reacted. As his leg slid between hers, successfully pinning her up against the wall, Elizabeth's fingers got tangled up in his hair as he kissed her soundly. Her head was spinning and every part of her body was reacting to the way his mouth was moving against hers. His tongue snaking into her mouth battling hers for dominance. Like last time, the kiss was over before she truly wanted it to be.

"Sorry." Jason pulls away, taking a step back. "I don't know why I did that."

"Its okay." Elizabeth wipes the side of her mouth. "I'd say we're even, huh?"

"Yeah." Jason shook his head, helping her stand upright. "I guess."

Elizabeth leant over and kissed his cheek before walking back to her guys. Jason, on the other hand, ran a hand down his face in frustration. The girl was seriously messing with his head. He has never done that before. He didn't even know what came over him. He felt the moment coming to an end and he just acted on impulse. Ordering up a couple shots, Jason downed them before grabbing a beer and downing that too. Every part of him knew that this was just the start of the impulsive actions in regard to Elizabeth and he was truly hating himself for it. He's supposed to protect her, not want her in more ways than one. Someone kill him now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!<strong>

**I hope you like this update! Can't wait to read what you think.**

**Till next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday night and Elizabeth has talked Jason into hanging out at Jake's again. She knew what waited for her in the morning and she just wanted to have a good time before having to go to work the next day. Of course, working in the morning meant no alcohol, but she can live with that. Jason is playing pool while she hangs out with Zander. Unfortunately, Sonny had an assignment for Johnny and he couldn't be there, but that didn't stop Zander and Elizabeth from having fun.

"Back again?" Carly questioned, leaning against the pool table. "Wanna play a game?"

"Do you ever miss a day of being here?" Jason counters. "I thought you're in a relationship now."

"Oh, I am." Carly shrugged. "Just not a boyfriend/girlfriend type. He doesn't tell me what to do and I don't act like I'm his wife."

"Ah." Jason shook his head. "Wanna break?"

"Lag." Carly grabbed a pool stick. "So when are you going to drop the act and just give her a chance?"

"Don't start." Jason states, lining up his shot.

"I'm being serious." Carly waits for him to take the shot before setting up her lag. "So what if your ex burned you badly, its time to move on and this muffin face could be the one to help you with that."

"She deserves better than me." Jason finds himself saying, racking up the balls for Carly.

"That's a load of bull and you know it." Carly eyes him intently. "You'll never know until you try."

"Just take your shot."

As Jason and Carly start their game, Elizabeth and Zander get up to dance. For a night without alcohol, Elizabeth didn't really mind it. Its giving her the chance to truly catch up with Zander, to talk to him about Emily and whatever else is happening in his life. Of course, dancing with him is a lot more fun when they're not stumbling over each other. The night was going great until Zander was called in to work.

"Sorry." Zander kissed her cheek. "Call you later?"

"Sure." Elizabeth smiled before watching him leave. "Now what?"

"How about I buy you a drink?" a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"Dr. Patrick Drake." Elizabeth shook her head. "No thanks."

"Aw, come on." he smirked. "Its just a drink."

"And I work in the morning." Elizabeth said plainly. "So, thanks but no thanks."

"You know, I've never seen you outside of work." he says, leaning against the bar. "I'd be a fool to not take advantage of the moment."

"Your charm may work on the other nurses at GH, but I'm not one of them." Elizabeth smiles politely. "You're not my type."

"I'm everyone's type." Patrick counters. "You'd know that if you just gave me a chance."

"Like I said, you're not my type." Elizabeth takes her drink from Coleman. "You're better off trying to get Nurse Nadine into bed."

"Why would I want her, when you and I can make real fireworks?" Patrick cuts her off. "Don't knock me till you try me."

"She said no." Jason firm voice spoke from behind Patrick. "Take it and get lost."

"Stay out of it." Patrick turns to glare at Jason. "This is between me and the lady."

"She said no." Jason states, his hands clenching into fists. "Leave now."

"That's up to Nurse Webber." Patrick turns his smirk to her. "Come on, live on the edge."

"I already do." Elizabeth grabbed her jacket. "I'm ready to go, Jason."

Jason nudged Patrick out of the way before taking Elizabeth's hand and walking out of the bar with her. All to Carly's immense pleasure. Jason was so ready to pound the stupid doctor's face in, it was bad enough that Jason hated him already. The pathetic man slut tried to get with his sister and wouldn't take no for an answer. Jason, of course, stepped in and had his men drive the point home. Sure enough, the doctor left his sister alone and Jason's wasn't adverse to personally driving the point home about Elizabeth.

"I could have handled him." Elizabeth points out as they head back to Harbor View Towers. "You didn't have to step in."

"I can't stand that guy." Jason says plainly. "He doesn't know when to stop."

"He's nothing new." Elizabeth can see that Patrick really bothered him. "A lot of guys hit on me like that."

"Its not right." Jason states. "No means no. Plain and simple."

"I'm glad you know that, but not a lot of men like Patrick Drake do."

"You ready to call it a night?" Jason questions, pulling into the garage. "Because I'm not."

"What do you have in mind?"

Jason parks the SUV and guides her to his bike a few spots over. "You up for it?" Jason questions, holding out the helmet.

"I've never rode on one before." Elizabeth says as she takes the helmet into her hands. "Is it safe?"

"You'll have to see for yourself." Jason counters, straddling the bike. "What's life without risk?"

Elizabeth eyes him intently before strapping on the helmet and straddling the bike behind him. As she secures her arms around him, Jason starts up the bike and does his best to ignore the feeling he gets with her arms wrapped around his waist. Once the tires hit the road, Jason takes off top speed, causing her to scream aloud at the rush she feels. Jason goes as fast as the bike can take them, taking the turn onto the winding road, his favorite place to ride in all of Port Charles.

As the wind is blowing hard against them, Elizabeth feels so alive. She has never felt a feeling quite like this and she was truly loving it. The faster they went, every turn they hit, Elizabeth had adrenaline pumping through her veins. In that moment its like nothing can touch her. Not the danger or the troubles of her life. Not the stress of work or the sadness of not having a love life. In that moment, all she can care about is the bike beneath her and the world exploding around her. A part of her felt like she could almost fly.

"What is this place?" Elizabeth questions as Jason shuts off the engine.

"Its a bridge." Jason says as he helps her off the bike. "I'd think you've seen a bridge before."

"I know its a bridge." Elizabeth slaps his arm once he dismounts. "I mean, where are we?"

"There used to be an estate just past the bridge." Jason gestures to the other end of the bridge. "There's nothing left of it though...the bridge is pretty much all there is."

"Why bring me here?" Elizabeth wonders as she looks over the railing.

"Its away from everything." Jason shrugs, leaning against the railing. "Its safe and doesn't run the risk of me having to beat a certain doctor to a pulp."

"I'm used to guys like Patrick Drake." Elizabeth admits, taking a deep breath. "His type is pretty much the only type that isn't afraid to pursue me."

"That's because they don't want much." Jason turns to look at her. "You deserve better than his type."

"Glad you think so." Elizabeth sighs, staring out at the abyss. "But I doubt any sane man will ever give me a second look once they find out who I am."

"All it takes is just one."

"Right." Elizabeth looks at him and smiles. "Too bad you're not the dating type."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well..." Elizabeth laughs nervously before looking away. "Forget it...its nothing."

"Don't do that." Jason turns her to look at him. "Finish it."

"I like you." Elizabeth admits. "And I kind of wish you were the dating type because I'd like to see if we could...you know...but you're not and I'm just the girl you have to protect."

"What if I said I wanted to try?" Jason counters. "Would you want to?"

"Jason, you already said you'd never do it again." Elizabeth reminds him. "You were pretty adamant about it."

"I know what I said." Jason sighs, running a hand down his face. "But what if I wanted to try...I'm not saying I'd be any good at it, but what if I said I'd try?"

"I'd say, okay." Elizabeth eyes him curiously. "Are you sure you'd want to though?"

"I'm already losing my mind with wanting you." Jason practically blurts out. "I just don't see why I have to if we can try for something real."

"Wow." Elizabeth is a little taken aback by his words. "I feel the same way...you're pretty much all I think about as far as guys go."

"Okay...so we'll try?" Jason really sucked at things like this.

"Yeah...we'll try." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "I mean, we already know the kissing is unbelievable...who knows what the rest will be like."

Jason simply shook his head before handing her the helmet and straddling the bike. He knew that they wouldn't be landing in a bed any time soon, but he was looking forward to seeing where this would take them. Once she was straddled behind him, Jason started up the bike and off they went. Both thriving off the feeling that they felt as the bike went faster and faster. Before either of them knew it, they were back at Harbor View Towers and walking through the door of the penthouse.

"I'm gonna call it a night." Elizabeth says as she takes off her jacket. "I'm so wiped."

"Elizabeth?" Jason stops her as she's going upstairs.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth stares into his eyes as he pulls her into his arms. "Jason?"

He smirks before claiming her lips with his. Elizabeth immediately melts into his embrace, his kisses were something she wasn't sure she'd ever get enough of. The way he moves his lips over hers, the kinds of things his tongue can do, she was sure she has never been kissed like this before. Like the other two times, kissing him had her practically forgetting her own name. Breathing becoming essential, Jason pulls away, brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

"Goodnight." Jason says, helping her stand upright. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Elizabeth manages before smiling and walking upstairs to her room.

Jason watched her as she made her way up the stairs. He wasn't sure about this whole relationship thing and he knew that he had to have lost his mind to even think about doing this again, but he was doing it regardless. Not that he'd ever admit it aloud, Carly was right. The only way he's going to know for sure if he can do this again or not would be to try. After all the time he has spent with Elizabeth, he doesn't know anyone better to try the whole relationship thing with.

There are so many reasons why this is a bad idea. Sonny will more than likely hate this and her father wouldn't be too thrilled either, but Jason couldn't back out. After so many years of living the way he lives, Jason found that he wanted more. Thanks to a certain petite brunette, Jason wants to take the chance and follow his own advice. What's life without risk? So he's going to risk it and see where it takes him. There was still that part of him that wanted someone to kill him and stop him from becoming more of an idiot, but it wasn't as big a part as the one that wanted to try.

So if this blows up in his face, if its a complete failure, at least he had the guts to try. Eyeing his wet bar, Jason shook his head and forced himself to walk upstairs to his bedroom. If he's going to do this, he had to do it the right way and commit completely. Which meant that getting blind drunk was out of the question, for now. Stripping out of his clothes, Jason crawled into bed and called it a night, hoping that tomorrow won't be too bad. And praying to all that's holy that Carly stays the hell out of his life now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!<strong>

**I hope you liked the update.**

**Till next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff Webber was at his wits' end on how to handle the situation. Things were imploding - if he doesn't find out where the leak in his organization is. His men are on high alert, they couldn't afford any more weak links. He had to get everyone in his organization under control - find the mole - and protect his family.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"Enter." Jeff voices, frustration evident in his voice. "Ah, Zander, any changes?"

"She's still a little on edge, but she'll be fine." Zander assures the anxious father. "As for the other stuff - still no changes."

"Good." Jeff sighs, shutting his laptop. "Sonny Corinthos cannot know the true identity of my daughter. If he does, suffice to say it won't bode well for Elizabeth."

"I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe, sir." Zander says without hesitation. "You know that."

"I'm afraid it may take more than us to keep her safe if Corinthos ever finds out the truth." Jeff clenches the stress ball in his hand. "This just might take Morgan."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Zander eyes his boss intently - not at all willing to gamble Elizabeth's life in any way. "He's the head enforcer. His loyalty lies with his boss - first, last, always."

"You're forgetting who the betrayal will be for." Jeff points out, tossing the stress ball into the desk. "Elizabeth can inspire the strongest of loyalties from the most loyal people."

"But are you really willing to gamble her life on Morgan's loyalty?"

"Johnny O'Brien had been one of Sonny's most loyal enforcers." Jeff reminds him - even he had been shocked at the turn of events. "One week with Elizabeth and his loyalties transferred to her."

"You may have a point." Zander sighs, sitting down in the chair. "I guess we'll just have to go off of faith."

"No. Not faith." Jeff shakes his head, faith is never a good thing in his line of work. "We have a backup plan to our backup plan. My daughter's life is not something I'm willing to gamble."

"I'll get on it." Zander stands up, knowing just how important this assignment is. "I just hope you're right about Morgan."

"You and me both." Jeff mutters once Zander is out the door - picking up the framed picture of his daughter. "I'm going to keep you safe, Princess. I swear to you on my life."

Elizabeth is pacing the penthouse - absolutely fuming. Jason, of course, is seated on the couch, watching as she paces back and forth mumbling to herself. He couldn't help the slight smile that touched his lips - the sight of her angry was kind of hot. After a month of their new found relationship, he's gotten used to things like this.

"UGH!" she exclaims, still pacing the floor. "I swear I just want to post his picture on the STD alert website and be done with it!"

"I've been tested." Jason voices, even though he knows she's not talking about him. "You can ask my doctor if you don't believe me."

"Not you." Elizabeth groans, stopping in front of him. "Patrick Drake."

"Of course." Jason gestures for her to sit on the coffee table - to which she obliges. "What happened this time?"

"The hospital is hosting this fundraiser to raise money for the free clinic." Elizabeth says with frustration. "Apparently, Dr. Fool-of-himself was referenced in what the event would be."

"That doesn't sound good." Jason could feel the anger bubbling, knowing he would hate whatever the stupid doctor came up with.

"Nothing that has to do with Patrick Drake is ever good." Elizabeth says irritably. "His stupid suggestion - one that the hospital board agreed with, I might add - is a bachelorette auction."

"Isn't it usually a bachelor auction?"

"Usually, but they're doing that for the Halloween fundraiser where all proceeds go to the Cancer Research Foundation." Elizabeth really hates that doctor. "Now I'm stuck spending the entire weekend with Dr. Freak."

"How do you know he'll win you?" Jason really hated phrasing it like that.

"He said so himself." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, relaxing as he started to massage her thighs soothingly. "Apparently he's going to bribe Lucy into "pulling his name" from the bin."

"Not if I kill him first." Jason says through tight lips, causing a smile to touch her lips.

"You're too sweet." Elizabeth gets up to sit on his lap. "It'll be okay. Maybe Lucy won't take the bribe."

"Maybe." Jason agrees, though he has another way for Lucy to not take the bribe. "Where do you want to have dinner?"

"I'm not really in the mood to go out." Elizabeth concedes, staring into his eyes. "I was hoping you'd cook for me again."

"Sure." Jason kisses her soundly before sliding her off him and standing up. "Relax. No matter what happens, you're not spending a weekend with him."

Elizabeth watches as he walks the distance to the kitchen before picking up her cellphone. She wanted nothing more than to call her father, but she knew that it wouldn't be wise. When things were thins tense it was best that his attention wasn't diverted from the problem. She'd rather miss him for a little while than miss him forever because he's dead.

"Yeah?" she answers when her cellphone rings.

"Its me." Johnny's voice calms her slightly. "I heard about the bomb. How're you holding up?"

"I'm okay." Elizabeth assures. "I doubt I'll ever get used to someone trying to kill me, but I'll be okay."

"I hate doing this, but I have to head out of town." Johnny says sadly. "Sonny needs me to handle some stuff."

"Its okay." Elizabeth says softly. "I understand. Be safe."

"Always." Johnny runs one hand through his hair. "I won't be gone long. A month at the most."

"Don't be a stranger." Elizabeth takes a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I already miss you." Johnny tosses his bags onto the chair, buckling up for the flight. "I'll keep in touch."

"Okay." Elizabeth ends the call, hating that he had to leave again. "Please be safe."

"You okay?" Jason's voice pulls her out of her thoughts of Johnny.

"Yeah." Elizabeth shakes her head. "That was Johnny...he's being sent on assignment."

"He's gonna be okay." Jason sits down beside her, pulling her into his arms. "He's great at what he does."

"I hope so." Elizabeth lays her head against his chest. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him."

"You won't." Jason promises, stroking her arm soothingly. "He'll be back before you know it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you like the review.<strong>

**Take care.**


End file.
